From This Day On
by MultiFandomFanGirl101
Summary: AU! Emma and Regina are both chaperoning at Henry's High School Dance, where they get the chance to dance... With each other ;) Song: Usher's -You'll Be In My Heart #SQFluff


**AN: Another one shot. Oops. **

**Will update 'When Friendship Becomes Something More' tomorrow. Mwah! **

Emma was busy pouring herself some of the punch she made for Henry's end of year school dance.

"Ma, you're here to chaperone, not drink our punch." Henry said, as he came to stand next to her.

He poured himself some punch as well and took a sip, "Hmm, all it's missing is some alcohol." He said with a wicked grin.

"In your dreams, kid. Your mom would skin me alive."

"Speaking of mom... you should ask her to dance."

"What? Why?"

"Dr. Whale won't leave her alone and no one else is going to rescue her. Go be the saviour."

Emma looked over at Regina. Dr. Whale was indeed talking to the brunette, but it looked as if Regina would rather be anywhere else than there.

Their eyes met across the dance floor and Emma gave Regina a small smile.

"Go..."

"Why don't you go?"

Henry looked over his shoulder and a blush immediately formed on his cheeks.

Emma looked over just in time to see Grace looking at her son shyly.

"I'm gonna ask her to dance." Henry said.

Emma smirked and ruffled Henry's hair.

"Mom! Can you not." He said and smoothed his hair over. "So can you go ask her now so I can go dance with Grace?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Good." Henry said and quickly drank the last of his punch. "Wish me luck."

Emma laughed.

"You don't need luck kid. You're half charming. You've got this."

Henry nodded then turned around and made his way to Grace.

Emma shook her head and looked across the dance floor. Regina was pushing Whale away from her, but the guy couldn't take a hint.

Downing her alcohol free punch, Emma made her way over to Regina and Whale.

"Care to dance?" She asked.

"I'm flattered, but Regina and I was just about to hit the dance floor."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking to you. Regina?"

"Yes. Please. Thank you." Regina said and took hold of Emma's hand and dragged Emma behind her towards the dance floor.

"Um... okay then."

"I swear, I was about to throw him with a fireball." Regina said as they stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Emma said and put her arm around Regina 's waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing?"

"Oh..." Regina said and stood up straighter. She put her hand on Emma 's shoulder and the other in the one Emma was holding up.

"This song is almost over, lets just wait for the next one."

Regina nodded.

"What is Whale's deal?"

"I have no idea. He just couldn't take a hint. Thanks, by the way."

"Oh, I was just doing my job. Saving people. Saving you." Emma said with a small smile.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know."

The two were looking into each other's eyes the whole time they were talking.

The music started playing and Emma grinned.

"I love this song." She said and began to move, Regina following.

"Have you seen the movie?"

Emma looked surprised, "Yes, more than once. You?"

"Not yet. I was promised I'd watch it with someone real soon."

"You're gonna love it." Emma said, her eyes sparkling as the lyrics started.

Regina smiled and moved closer to the blonde.

_'come stop your crying it will be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight now_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry'_

Emma led Regina around the floor gracefully.

"I didn't know you could dance." Regina said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Madam Mayor." Emma said and winked.

As the next verse started, Emma couldn't resist and softly sang along.

'_For one so small_

_You seem so strong' _Emma sang and squeezed Regina's waist.

'_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_Said, I'm gonna be here_

_Don't you cry'_

"You can sing too." Regina said, sounding impressed.

"One of my many talents." Emma said, letting go of the brunette's waist, to spin her around.

Once. Twice. And her arm went around Regina's waist again, pulling the brunette closer.

"I haven't watched this movie, but I know this song really well. I get serenaded with it almost every day." Regina said and looked over Emma's shoulder.

"Oh?" Emma said with a raised brow.

Regina smirked then noticed Henry and Grace dancing and her face lit up with glee.

She looked back toward Emma and saw the blonde looking at her strangely.

"What?" She asked.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful." Emma said and kissed Regina on her cheek.

Before Regina could say or do anything, Emma spun her around again and they were now swaying to the music with Regina's back to Emma's front.

Regina looked up and saw almost everyone was looking at them.

'Was all the grown ups chaperoning this dance?' She thought as she noticed everyone there.

A chill ran down her spine when Emma's cheek touched hers. The blonde's arms was protectively around Regina's waist, her hands resting on Regina's stomach. The hairs on the back of Regina's neck stood up when Emma started singing in her ear.

'_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know _

_We need each other_

_To have to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know, we'll show them together '_

Regina stopped swaying and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, sounding breathless.

"Telling everyone we're together?" Emma said, looking at the brunette with a lopsided smile.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, her eyes just as sparkly as Emma's.

"Yup. People need to know you're taken." She said; glaring at Whale.

"I'm sure they know now, dear. Let's make it official." She said and kissed Emma.

Emma pulled her closer. She loved holding Regina. The brunette was so tiny and fit against her so perfectly.

When their kiss ended, Emma planted a few kisses all over Regina's face just because she could.

She kissed Regina on the lips again.

"I. Love. You. So. Very. Much." Emma said between kisses.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Totally possible."

"Nope."

"We'll just have to agree to disagree then."

"I can live with that."

Emma said and slightly lifted Regina off the floor and kissed her nose.

"Now everyone knows what a sap you are."

"It's what you do to me, woman!"

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma Lovingly.

...

**Fin :)**


End file.
